Silk and Satin, Leather and Lace
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: Oneshot. HP&GW. Songfic 'Abracadabra' by Steve Miller Band


**Disclaimer;** I don't own any of these characters although I wish I did...I'd be living in England. And have a horse. And a castle. And a maid! Another clubbin' story. I love these. Song copyright Steve Miller Band. Title: 'Abracadabra'

---------------------

"A Muggle club, Ginny?" Harry's voice crackled in the cold winter air. His girlfriend of nearly three years dragged him through the streets of London, her red hair tangled by the wind. Ginny's only reply was the sound of laughter and a glance at her boyfriend. Harry could hear the music and sound of drunken laughter a block away from the place. When it came into view, the ex-Gryffindor saw it was an American-style club. At the moment, eighties music played, causing windows to rattle and sending its addicting pulse through any man or woman to come near.

"It'll be fun Harry," Ginny said, wrapping her arm around his, her lips deliciously close to his ears. He smiled, feeling her warm breath tickle his neck and nodded.

"Lead the way my dear."

They manage to slip inside, bodies already pulling them along to the floor. Harry and Ginny are swept towards the bar where they quickly downed some alcoholic drink that remineds them of rum and red wine. The smell of cigarette smoke is in the air, mingling with the smell of alcohol and bodies.

"Let's dance, eh?" Ginny said and disappeared onto the floor, leaving Harry no choice but to follow her. The current song faded away and was replaced by a new one. Around them, people danced with the people they knew, didn't know, wanted to know or might have shagged with in the past. Harry smiled to know that no one here cared who you were and that it was just about the music. And fun.

"Harry!" Ginny kissed her boyfriend, more of a peck to get his attention, and the two began to dance, half-imitating the people around them, half-dancing rythmically.

_Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

Harry had to tilt his head down only slightly to allow his lips to kiss Ginny's neck and trace her jawline with his lips. She uttered a soft moan and turned slightly away from him, teasing him. Her hips gyrated into his groin and Harry stifled a moan, his hands finding Ginny's hips. The two danced like this for a time, the soft touches erotic, their whispers low and the words they said would make any one blush. Harry couldn't remember any other time that he wanted to have Ginny more than this. The way she was dancing, her caresses, even the way she breathed, was erotic to him, kinky in some way.

_Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra_

Ginny turned again, only a quarter turn though, and smiled at the raven haired man she danced with. She saw so many things flashing through his eyes in a moment it made her weak at the knees. He kissed her again, setting her blood on fire, causing it to race through her veins. "Fuck Harry," she murmered against his lips. Harry merely smirked and kissed her again, his hands turning her to press Ginny flush against his body. Ginny moved with him now, allowing him to becoming the dominant one.

_You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove_

Merlin, Ginny was so damn beautiful tonight. Harry couldn't resist but kiss her. And the way she cursed and murmered his name. It made Harry's heart swell and burst with love and happiness. Somehow, the green eyed man knew that he was going to marry the red headed lady. The people around them jolted them only slightly now, most of the crowd having found a partner and each set now in their own erotic dance. Harry couldn't look anywhere else other than at Ginny and found himself wanting her more and more.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, lips nibbling softly on Ginny's ear. A soft whimper was all he got in reply and that was all he needed. The two left the club, hands never leaving another, found a dark alley and Apparated to their small apartment.

_Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra_

Harry's hands quickly found their way to Ginny's waist and his lips to hers. They awkwardly stumbled into the bedroom, leaving a nice trail of clothes behind them as if they were Hansel and Gretel, if a more grown-up version. A soft murmer from one of them, Harry couldn't tell who, set a few candles ablaze. The soft glow illuminated Ginny's features and Harry practically moaned at the sight. She lay on the bed, red hair ablaze with light, the soft curls splayed onto the white sheet. Slightly tanned body stretched out, limbs splayed in graceful directions. Bodice encircled by a black satin bra, chest rising rapidly from lust and want. Smooth stomach rising in rythm with the chest, tan and unblemished. Black satin knickers held her core, a slight aroma issuing from it. Long slender legs folded against another, smooth and silky to the touch. Delicate feet were wrapped with calf high black leather boots. Merlin, Harry loved those shoes on Ginny, more than any other piece of clothing she owned.

"It's just a body Harry. You've seen it a million times," Ginny said, sitting up and obviously impatient. Harry had no reply and simply kissed her, pressing her back down onto the bed, falling with her.

_I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face_

"The very sight of you in those boots makes me hard Gin," he murmered, lips brushing her ears, falling down her jawline to nibble her chin. Ginny moaned as Harry's hands brushed down her legs and back up again. Dirty talk was one of the few downfalls Ginny had. Harry had learned about it in sixth year, rather quickly actually. That was a whole other story though...

"You know what I love?" Harry's lips fell down her throat, suckling her soft flesh as if he wanted to taste the warm blood that ran just beneath the skin.

Ginny moaned, back arching slightly, body pressing into Harry's bare chest, "What?"

The hand that had ran up and down Ginny's leg slipped inside of her knickers and Ginny pressed against it, wanting to feel Harry's hand touch her. Harry grinned and stopped moving his hand, leaving it pressed against her bare flesh, causing her to squirm in search of his fingers.

"Feeling you squirm beneath me. Knowing you need me," Harry muttered, lips suckling on the valley between Ginny's breasts. A rather loud moan issued from the redhead's lips and her body visible arched.

_I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say_

Harry lips returned to Ginny's and she pressed her tounge against him eagerly.

"What is it Ginny?"

Heavy breathing.

"Do you want something Ginny?"

A moan and a squirm.

"You have to tell me Ginny."

Harry pushed his self off of the bed, as if he was going to leave. He wouldn't though. He needed Ginny as much as she need him.

"I. Want. You," Ginny said, practically leaping from the bed and throwing herself at the raven haired, green eyed, glasses wearing man she had been in love with since the first time she laid eyes on him. Eyes locked, foreheads pressed together.

"You want me?"

A nod.

"You want me for what?"

"You're a sick bastard Harry James Potter," Ginny said, pressing her body closer to the man, causing his breath to hitch.

"You love me all the same though," Harry moaned, pressing his lips against hers.

_Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra_

"You know it," Ginny moaned, pulling Harry back ontop of her. Limbs tangled together, backs arched, lips locked and hips ground against another. A few more clothes were sucked into the vortex we call the ground and sweat mingled on their bodies, heaving chests battling another for room to expand. Harry was back to his teasing Ginny, and now his self. He too was aching for relief but wanted to see Ginny squirm more. Lips caught her attention, teeth nibbling along her breasts and nipples. A hand slid down her stomach, slipping between legs to cup a very hot and very wet Ginny. A very, very, delicious moan was cried from Ginny's swollen lips as a single finger stroked her, nail flicking her nub, tip barely entering her.

"Damn it Harry," she breathed, causing Harry to chuckle slightly and repeat the movement again. Ginny arched her back even higher, leg pressing against Harry's own need. He moaned and Ginny smiled, repeating the motion.

"Cheater," Harry groaned, finger slipping from Ginny's folds.

"I just know what I want," Ginny said. Harry kissed her once more, tounge touching hers, tip to tip, as he thrust into her, causing them to moan into another's mouth, the sound weaving together.

"Fuck," Ginny moaned, hips rising to meet Harry's every thrust. The movements were slow at first, more teasing than anything. Slowly, animal instinct took over and the need and want grew greater. Legs were suddenly wrapped around Harry's waist and he groaned to feel nails digging into his shoulders. Marks would be left for the morning.

"You're too good at this," Ginny moaned, obviously trying to hold everything back.

"I know," Harry moaned in response.

A deep shudder ran through Ginny's body, spine arched, nails dug deep, drawing blood, as she gave in to it all. Harry's name echoed through the room and her hips thrust against Harry's several more times, the mixture of pleasure roaring through her.

_Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

Passion roared through Harry's own veins not a minute later, Ginny's name racing after his own. His mind was blank for a few blissful seconds as it all burned through him, his body shuddering as he more or less collapsed onto Ginny.

"Fuck."

The word came from one of them, Harry unable to discern who said it as he attempted to not crush his girlfriend to death.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?" The two rolled onto their sides to face another, legs wrapping around another. Harry smiled to see that Ginny still had her boots on.

"Marry me?"

Ginny kissed him, pressing her hips against him. A moment later they broke apart, sweaty and needing another again.

"Yes."

_I heat up, I cant cool down  
My situation goes round and round  
I heat up, I cant cool down  
My situation goes round and round  
I heat up, I cant cool down  
My situation goes round and round_


End file.
